


Peggy's Dream Musical + Jack

by Pally_The_Second



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pally_The_Second/pseuds/Pally_The_Second
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t like that Jack wasn’t in the dream musical number so I changed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy's Dream Musical + Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like that Jack wasn’t in the dream musical number so I changed it.

Peggy’s two love interest had just spun into her when the musical number was interrupted by slow sarcastic clapping. Peggy looked away from the two men pinning for her attention and saw none other than Jack Thompson sitting at a corner both. On the table were two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. 

“Sit down Marge. Have a drink. Take a break from all that dancing.”

With a scoff Peggy rolled her eyes and sauntered down the stage causing it to fade and turn into a bar. Peggy sat down across from him and asked, “Jack what are you doing in my musical number dream.”

Jack poured two glasses of bourbon. With his signature smirk Jack slid one of the glasses to her and said, “Well Marge there are two possible answers. One I am a manifestation of the realistic part of your unconscious mind and it chose my form because I have given you my blunt, honest opinion since the day we met.”

Peggy took a sip of her drink and asked, “And the second option?”

Jack smirked and said, “You’ve got a soft spot for me.”

Peggy choked on her drink. “A soft spot. For You. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“If you don’t like me why are we having a romantic dinner on a beach.”

Peggy looked away from Jack to see that he was right. The dark bar had turned in a colorful, vibrant, romantic setting. Like something you’d see in a movie or a postcard. She turned back to Jack to see him out of his suit and dressed in a Hawaiian shirt looking like a typical tourist digging into his steak dinner. Peggy took a look at herself to find she was dressed in a bright tropical sundress.

Putting her attention back on dream Jack she asked, “If that is true why would I have a soft spot for you when you’re nothing but an arse to me and the other two are nothing but sweet.”

Jack takes a drink of champagne wash down his food then answered, “Because Marge you’re a fighter. You punch and kick anything in your way. You need someone who won’t be afraid to punch back. And deep down you know that those ‘sweet’ men of yours don’t got the stomach for that. You gonna’ need someone just as stubborn as you otherwise you’d trample them to death.” 

Peggy took a sip of champagne and asked, “And why pray tell does my subconscious think you would be a good fit for me?”

“Many reasons.” Was his short reply that he said with this soft smile.

Peggy raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you going to tell me?”

Jack’s lips return to their usual smirk. “Sorry Marge but you have to find some things out on your own.”

Jack suddenly stood up and for some reason Peggy stood up to. Then Jack moved to her invading her personal space. Jack tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, “Besides it's time to wake up now.”

Slowly Jack dips his head for a kiss and just before their lips met-

-Peggy woke up with a start. Mentally cursing Jack Thompson and his handsome face that she can’t decide to punch or kiss.


End file.
